Reflections
by EarthShadows
Summary: The Shikon Jewel has been completed, but at Kagome's cost. Now inuYasha must learn to deal with her death, and staying strong. (Please read!) R


REFLECTIONS  
  
InuYasha walked silently onto a forest path. Continuing it till he stopped at a lake. He glanced backwards, to see were Miroku, Sango and Shippo had gone. Once more, he glanced at the lake. He supposed the three had left him alone to let him have privacy… Or perhaps they didn't want to see him in this state.  
  
He was sitting down crossed-legged, and his fists were tightly clenched. His right hand was also holding the now-completed Shikon Jewel. Crossing his arms, he remembered promising Kagome he wouldn't use it to turn himself into a full-fledged demon. And promising not to… not to make her relive.  
  
He took a hard breath, and let himself wonder how they the others were faring? Poor Shippo must be crying his heart out, Sango feels another death of someone close, and Miroku as well saddened. He closed his hard golden eyes, trying to stay strong. But his heart felt as if it been ripped out.  
  
"Kagome… Why did you do that? Why did you sacrifice yourself, for me?" InuYasha murmured, and he felt tears threatening to grow from his eyes. He hadn't ever cried- except once, when he thought Kagome had died. But this time Mygoua couldn't help her, and himself wasn't able to protect her.  
  
As for Kikyo, she too had been destroyed, before Kagome. She had finally let herself go of the hatred, she learned… At this, InuYasha finally started letting a few of his feelings be shown. Only to Kagome of course. It did not last long though, before they entered the final battled between the group and Naraku.  
  
He turns to look at the silent waters beside him. His face had a scratch across his right-cheek, when Naraku missed because of Kagome. He would have died if she didn't do it…  
  
It still pained him of even thinking how she died, and he still fought back the tears that threatened to flood his grieving golden eyes. He felt a stab of guilt, remembering everytime he had put Kikyo over Kagome, and ending up hurting her. How in the world had she put up with him, despite what he did?...Kikyo... she would have never done that for him, unlike Kagome.  
  
He still stared at the water's lonely image, than looked away. He hated the sight without Kagome by him. His brother wasn't near during the battle, so if he could have gotten him to use his sword, he couldn't. InuYasha sighed once more, and looked ahead. At the mountains.  
  
Slowly, he looked to the liquid. He narrowed his eyes, not sure if he was seeing right. But it was true. He knew it wasn't his imgination. In a soft raspy voice he asked, "Kagome?" He muttered to the waters, eyes slightly wide.  
  
At the water, was Kagome. Or at least her reflection. She was standing, than sat down by InuYasha, a small smile on her face. She was sitting with her knees bent, her hands clasped on her lap. She looked at him and seemed to be mouthing something; after all, reflections don't talk.  
  
InuYasha still was dumbfounded, staring at 'her'. He assumed again it was mind, but it was so real, he didn't think it was that. He tried to read her lips, and he said out loud what he thought she had said, "I'm okay? But you need to let go of me, just don't forget me. Move on, and if you want…"  
  
His heart hurt so much, and he looked again at the waters, "I miss you, Kagome. Why did you have to leave me? And we were so close to making it alive, both of us."  
  
She nodded, and made a sad expression. In the reflection, she took his hand, and held it tightly. InuYasha's own real hand did not move as she held on tightly, but he felt a sudden rush of warmth. Again, tears were threatening to start rolling down, at least a small amount.  
  
Kagome's hand touched his reflection's cheek, and than planted a light kiss on his scratched cheek. She smiled and mouthed, "Cry, InuYasha. You'll start the healing there, now, I have to go. But I'll wait for you, I'll wait for the day when you come and join me. Till than, stay strong."  
  
Tears started rolling down slightly down his cheeks, not many, but they were there. And he wasn't hiding them, or wasn't trying to get himself not to admit he was crying. Slowly, her picture from the silent waters disappeared, and strangely, left InuYasha at some sort of peace.  
  
He got up to his feet, and said under his breath, "I won't forget you, Kagome. And I too will wait the day when we're together again… Till than, I will stay strong. For others, and for myself." Nodding, he turned around and started walking back to where the others were. Ready to face the cold reality without Kagome.  
  
Author Comment: Strangely, it was a dream I had. I woke up and had to write it down. Kinda sad. 


End file.
